


Memories and Now

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus only holds the memories now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Now

Her chassis had always seemed so much softer, more fragile when he held her against him. The wisp of her energies against his own had been so gentle, much as her voice in his audio sensors. There was nothing that could change those memories, nothing that would take away the happiness he felt in savoring those memories.

That they would only ever be memories now...that was enough to dim his spark, make him feel the despair that had driven so many to reckless missions ending in death. Only his responsibility to his people, the fact it had been his choices that led them here, kept Optimus from giving in to the impulse to seek destruction.

Elita One was gone, but she would have to wait for his spark until his task was done.


End file.
